Lords of Lucia
Main Page:Lucian Alliance The Seventeen Lords of Lucia: Balr/Belre Balr (called Belre by the Tau'ri)) is one of the Lucian Lorlds. Balr draws his power from his vast economic power. He is responsible for much of the refluelling and arming of the Lucian Fleet and Forces. Balr was one of the Lords to buy his position, using his position as Lucian Lord to protect his trade and to gain a monopoly on several planets. Balr is a rather small, corpulent Lord who is rather friendly among the more criminal lords and belongs to the unofficial rank of "Prime Lords", also known as "Major Lords" or "Significant Lorlds". The Prime Lords are the most powerful, feared and influential of the Lords. Efom Not much is known about Efom at this point Kakaro A female Lucian Lord, Kakaro is mostly tasked with intelligence tasks. She gathers information on anyone and anything. This includes spying on the Alliance itself, and exposing Tau'ri agents. She has a feud with Za for reasons unknown. Kakaro is one of the Major Lords. Machayo Machayo removed his cloak, revealing a face that wasn’t even remotely human. A reddish, scaled reptilian face revealed itself. Machayo’s mouth was lined by small teeth, and two horn-stumps protruded from the back of head. Machayo is a Lucian Lord, of an hereto unknown, reptilian-esque race called the Machai. He is (partially) responsible for the production of the Aggregator. Odai Ventrell Odai Ventrell is the most feared lord, as he was the first to kill a Lucian warlord. Since his murdering of Netan, he claimed many lives, Lord and wannabe-Lord alike. He did not manage to hold control over the Lucian Alliance, and it fractured into an alliance of factions, headed by a Warlord. Ventrell is responsible for the Bounty Hunters in the galaxy, forcing them to join his "guild". Omari One of the most feared Lucian Lords, Omari is a military lord who has gained a considerable, advanced fleet of ships. His power is reflected in the attitude of others, as most "minor" lords fear him. Omari is one of the Major Lords, by some considered THE major lord. Odai Ventrell is the only one he fears. First Commander Mauric Mauric is one of the Firsts of Omari. He controls an Aggregator as his command ship. Yeminai Not much is known about Yeminai at this point Za Lord Za is the female Lucian Lord of science. She is responsible for most of the Alliance's inventions and adaptations, including fixing the shields to counter the Shield Frequency Modulator-equipped missiles of the Tau'ri. Her crown jewel is the majestic Ko'tak, a ship built by her First Commander Xenar. The Ko'tak is a Naquahdriah-powered, brand new Ha'tak equipped with many unique and rare technologies. Za has a feud with Kakaro for unknown reasons. First Commander Xenar Xenar is one of Za's two First Commanders. Xenar is an enigmatic woman who appears to have suppressed Goa'uld memories (Shadow of the Light: Part 1). She is the designer of the Ko'tak, and has done extensive research into Naquadria. Xenar is a Jack of all trades between Engineering, Physics and Military matters. Second Commander Vano Vano is the Second of Xenar. He is a competent commander, and a tactical mastermind. Previous to the Ko'tak-Project, he was primarily assigned to military tasks. First Commander Yitaro Yitaro is Za's First tasked primarily with Engineering projects. He is the designer of the Aggregator-class, and took care of roughly half the finished Aggregators (Shadow of the Light: Part Four). Category:Characters Category:Lucian Alliance